Nuevas Vidas, Nuevas ¿Naciones?
by Kyo Kurama
Summary: ¿Qué tan descabellado puede ser que un hombre se embarace? Una locura, pero ahora... ¿que tanto lo es que las naciones lo estén? Sin duda algo impensable. Pues bien, lo impensable sucedió y ahora varias de nuestras naciones favoritas se verán con un bebe en sus brazos y con ello la oportunidad de formar eso que tanto añoran, una familia... su familia. -Multi pairing, Yaoi -
1. Prologo

_**~ Prologo ~**_

_**"¿Las historias crean naciones o las naciones crean historias?"**_

Durante años el mundo se había puesto en alerta o mejor dicho en expectación, todo dependía de cómo se viera el asunto, acerca del fin del mundo como se conocía que profetizaron sus ancestros los mayas.

Él mismo junto con sus primos, el resto de los países latinos, se mantuvieron a la espera de lo que llegara a pasar. Al ser los descendientes de los antiguos imperios sabían mejor que nadie que lo dicho por Maya era verdad, algo estaba por suceder. Su sangre y corazón se los decía.

El 21 de Diciembre de 2012 llego y para la decepción, alivio e indiferencia de muchos nada ocurrió. O al menos eso fue lo que pensaron hasta lo ocurrido en la fiesta ideada por EUA, fiesta pensada por el escandaloso e insoportable de su vecino para celebrar que el mundo seguía.

Para nadie, dentro del círculo que sabía de la existencia de las representaciones humanas de las naciones, era un secreto que entre algunos países existía una relación que iba mas allá del compañerismo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Se decidieron por salir del closet y dar a conocer su amor; valla que se había reído de lo lindo al ver las reacciones de los demás ante las declaraciones, en especial cuando informo de su relación con Rusia. A España casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo ante ello y ni que decir de Romano y su familia, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, México amaba a Rusia y no estaba en discusión.

Pero regresado al tema, lo descubierto el día de la dichosa fiesta fue algo increíble y con eso se refería a algo imposible de creer, algo sorprendente y descabellado. Maya debió estar hasta las chanclas de agua miel* cuando profetizo "el gran suceso que cambiaria al mundo", porque valla que si lo cambiaria, mejor dicho "ellos" lo cambiarían. Después de algunos desmayos y carreras al baño para vomitar por parte de algunos países, entiéndase por Inglaterra, las dos Italias, Canadá, Hungría, Japón, Noruega, Finlandia y él mismo (México), sus respectivas parejas no tardaron en hacer que un medico los revisara. Tras varias quejas – por parte de los "enfermos" – análisis médicos y miradas preocupadas pero bien disimuladas por parte de los demás países, cosas que duraron algunas horas, el visiblemente sorprendido doctor les dio la noticia de su vida – _Felicidades futuras mamás, todos ustedes… están embarazados –_ aun podía recordar las palabras exactas del hombre - _¡¿Cómo que embarazados?! – _la reacción de los aludidos expresada en gritos - _…. –_ y la de sus parejas, entiéndase por EUA, Alemania, España, Francia, Austria, Grecia, Dinamarca, Suecia y Rusia respectivamente, que lo único que hicieron fue caer desmayados por la impresión, y no los culpaba la noticia era algo sumamente increíble. Porque ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a eso? ¿Cómo habían logrado embarazarse? Bueno, si sabia como había pasado, no hacía falta ser un genio para entender que era debido a las noches de "acción" con su pareja, pero el punto es que resultaba imposible que estuvieran esperando niños, había muchas razones para eso. En primera, era bien sabido que al ser países no podían tener descendencia por esas cosas del equilibrio mundial, y en segunda y más importante, es que era antinatural – a excepción de Hungría que es mujer – que ellos, un grupo de HOMBRES se embarazaran. Durante toda su vida, de una cantidad de años considerables, al igual que el resto de las personas estaba perfectamente consciente de que solo las mujeres eran capaces de dar vida a otro ser, los profesores, sacerdotes y todos siempre lo inculcaban, ¡por Dios, si hasta la biblia lo decía!

Pero ya que mas daba, ahora lo que importaba es que sería padre… o madre, lo que fuera, el hecho es que dentro de poco tendría un hijo, un pequeño ser producto del amor que él y Rusia se tenían al igual que el resto de los países. Algo que no podía tenerlos más felices.

Las profecías mayas se estaban cumpliendo, nuevas vidas estaban por llegar lo que significaba el nacimiento de nuevas naciones que sin duda cambiarían el mundo.


	2. Bienvenidos

**Notas de autor:** Esta historia la subí hace un tiempo pero no se como rayos FF la borro T^T y luego, como si la vida me odiara(?), mi PC cayo... murió .. y se llevo todo con ella, por lo que todo lo que ya tenia avanzado de la historia se borro ;-;

Por puro coraje y frustración ya no quise ni siquiera recordar que existía pero luego me calme y pensé que no seria justo, en especial para las personitas queme ayudaron aportando su Occ. Así que aquí esta de nuevo.

Espero seguir contanto con su apoyo y disfruten de la lectura~

-Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia y la mayoría de los "hijos" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores-.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**~ Bienvenidos ~**_

Las reuniones siempre habían sido ruidosas, un chiste e incluso campos de batalla donde los insultos iban de un extremo a otro, vamos, podían ser cualquier cosa menos reuniones. Pero nunca tenían un ambiente oscuro y pesado como ahora. Incluso el escandaloso e insufrible de EUA estaba callado con un aura morada a su alrededor, algunos países mas no diferían mucho de él.

Alemania estaba sentado tan erguido como siempre pero su rostro era cubierto por una sombra y un aura negra brotaba de él.

España estaba acuclillado en una esquina oscura haciendo círculos con sus dedos murmurando cosas como: _"Romano… hijo… México… nieto_" y a pesar de eso podía apreciarse el brillo demoniaco que sus ojos tenían.

Dinamarca, otro que siempre tenía una sonrisa boba, estaba con la cabeza recostada en la mesa y sus ojos fijos en la nada dando la apariencia de un vegetal.

Austria tenía la vista fija en las partituras que sus manos sostenían sin prestar atención ni decir nada sobre las "indecencias" del resto.

Suecia era el mismo, parado tan imponente como siempre pero desprendiendo un aura acecina de la que todos se alejaban.

Grecia dormía como era habitual pero su rostro no mostraba calma, al contrario, tenía el ceño fruncido y entre sueños decía: _"Japón… … matar", _seguido de un gruñido.

Francia no esparcía su "amour", solo estaba sentado con una rosa entre sus manos a la cual le quitaba de uno en uno los pétalos.

Y Rusia, Rusia torturaba con su mirada al pobre de Lituania, que no dejaba de temblar, mientras susurraba tétricamente su tan conocido Kolkol.

Todo esto observado por el resto de los países que se encontraban debidamente alejados de ellos, sabían muy bien que cualquier cosa podría encender la llama para que descargaran su enojo y frustración. Y lo entendían pues sabían la razón de que se encontraran así y esa razón eran sus parejas e hijos que estaban por nacer.

Desde que se dio la noticia de que algunos países estaban embarazados el mundo entero se volvió loco, no solo ellos al ser las representación de los países sino también sus jefes, tanto los de los países involucrados – los Papás y Mamás – como los del resto de los países. En cuanto se enteraron de inmediato tomaron medidas, después de todo se trataba de un hecho increíble, milagroso y trascendental como también preocupante pues no sabían de los cambios o repercusiones que podrían traer las nuevas vidas. Se encargaron de escoger un punto neutral – Suiza – en donde acondicionaron una enorme y acogedora casa, la equiparon con todo lo necesario y contrataron personal capacitado para que atendieran hasta en el más mínimo detalle a los países en "estado". Noruega, Japón, las dos Italia, Hungría, Finlandia, Canadá, Inglaterra y México fueron confinados en esa casa, casa en la que permanecerían durante el tiempo de gestación, resguardados y custodiados por la mejor seguridad. Y eso precisamente era lo que tenía a sus parejas enfurecidas, los jefes prohibieron el contacto con otros países incluyendo a sus parejas permitiéndoles solo visitas de un par de días por semana cuando lo que ellos querían era estar todo el tiempo con sus amados y futuros hijos.

El timbre de un teléfono se dejo escuchar por toda la estancia – ¿Onii-sama? – llamo Linchestain al ver la extraña expresión que el rostro de Suiza adquirió al oír lo dicho al otro lado de la línea telefónica. La atención de los futuros padres se dirigió al par de hermanos.

-En… entraron en trabajo de parto – anuncio causando un shock en el resto de los países presentes.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al unisonó los involucrados, no podía ser que ya fuera la hora, apenas habían pasado siete meses.

-¡Reaccionen, aru! – China se acerco llamando su atención – no es momento para quedarse parados, aru – los vio fijamente – ¡ellos y sus hijos los necesitan, aru! – como si fueran las palabras mágicas los futuros padres salieron de su sorpresa y empezaron a moverse.

China tenía razón, sus parejas e hijos los necesitaban, no importaba que medios debieran utilizar pero estarían con ellos, llegarían a tiempo.

* * *

**_Una casa, en algún lugar de Suiza._**

-¡Argh! ¡Esto duele con una… - México no pudo seguir con su grito de dolor al verse interrumpido por Japón que no estaba en mejor condiciones que él.

-Mexico-kun… – hizo una pausa al sentir otra oleada de dolor – es malo… para tu hijo… que digas… malas… palabras – termino de decir con dificultad, aunque él mismo quisiera soltar una que otra maldición.

-¡Esto duele hasta el alma! – grito de nueva cuenta, muy a su pesar el pelinegro tenía razón, pero en esos momentos no podía evitarlo, las malditas contracciones dolían con un infierno.

-¡Deja de quejarte… mocoso! – Romano estaba al lado contrario de la sala sentado en una silla de ruedas al igual que el resto - ¡no eres… el único… al… que le… duele – se llevo las manos al vientre - ¡igualito a tu padre! – grito con dolor.

-¡Alemania, Alemania! – lloriqueaba sin control Italia sin dejar de abrazar su vientre, le dolía tanto como a los demás, pero no podía evitar querer al rubio con él.

-¡Ngh! – era lo único que salía de la boca de Noruega, el dolor era insoportable pero su personalidad no lo dejaba quejarse a todo volumen como los demás, solo esperaba que el molesto de Dinamarca llegara pronto.

-¡Bloody hell! – Inglaterra se agarraba con fuerza de los brazos de la silla, ahora entendía porque solo las mujeres podían tener hijos, solo ellas podrían soportar ese maldito dolor.

-Tran… tranquilos, solo… respiren – Hungría era la que mejor sobrellevaba todo mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Canadá y Finlandia que como el resto de los varones no dejaban de retorcerse por el dolor.

-Su-san – susurro en medio del dolor Finlandia, necesitaba tanto de la compañía de Suecia en ese momento.

Canadá abrazaba con fuerza a su oso mientras soltaba fuertes quejidos – Fran… cia-san – soltó con dificultad, esta vez el oso no dijo nada y se mantuvo en los brazos de su dueño.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre mayor en bata blanca seguido de un sequito de enfermeras y otros doctores mas – enfermeras llévenlos a las respectivas salas y prepárenlos – ordeno con fuerza, se le notaba nervioso pero mantenía un semblante serio, no por nada era el doctor en jefe.

Las enfermeras acataron de inmediato la orden y tomaron a cada uno de los países sacándolos de ahí – _"por favor, tienes que llegar a tiempo"_ – fue el pensamiento de las nueve "madres".

* * *

**_Un par de horas después por los pasillos de la casa en algún lugar de Suiza._**

Los países corrían sin parar por los inmensos pasillos en busca de sus parejas, se las habían arreglado para tomar un avión y llegar en menos de dos horas a Suiza y una vez ahí se dirigieron a la casa donde se encargaron de burlar a los guardias y entrar. Pararon al llegar a una especie de descanso que comunicaba a varios pasillos, no tenían idea de cuál tomar. Un grupo de enfermeras aparecieron desde uno de ellos completamente agitadas.

-¡¿Señores?! – grito una de ellas al verlos y reconocerlos.

-¡¿Dónde está?! – gritaron al unisonó, no podían esperar más, sus parejas los necesitaban. De pronto escucharon algunos gritos desgarradores que rápidamente identificaron.

La enfermera se calmo y los observo por unos segundos, una sonrisa maternal se formo en sus labios – los llevaremos con ellos – le indico a sus compañeras que llevaran a los países con sus respectivas parejas, cada uno tomando pasillos diferentes.

España se mantenía inmóvil observando dos direcciones, en una la enfermera le indicaba el lugar donde Romano y su hijo estaban y por la otra era donde Rusia se había perdido para ir donde México, su hijo.

-Señor España, por aquí – le indico una vez más la enfermera, soltó un suspiro y dirigió sus paso donde ella, lo primero eran Romano y su pequeño ya después vería a su hijo y nieto.

* * *

Dinamarca entro a la enorme sala blanca donde Noruega estaba siendo sometido a cesárea, sin importarle la cantidad de sangre que manchaba las sabanas alrededor del vientre de su pareja se acerco – ¡Noru! – llego junto a él pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más un llanto inundo el lugar.

-Felicidades, es una niña – anuncio el doctor mientras envolvía el pequeño cuerpo y se la daba a la nueva Mamá.

-Una… niña – dijo aun en shock el rubio.

-Deja de parecer un idiota y conoce a tu hija – dijo con voz débil el Noruego, el otro se acerco y observo a la pequeña de piel blanca con una mata de cabello rubio en su cabeza.

-Hola, yo soy tu Papá – saludo sin saber muy bien que decir, la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos no lo dejaba pensar.

-Bienvenida, Aura – sonrió con inmenso cariño Noruega viendo los ojos café oscuro de su hija.

-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-

Grecia se mantenía mas despierto que nunca al lado de Japón, estaba tomando su mano cuando el doctor le mostro un pequeño bultito – es una niña – les dijo jovial pasándole a su hija.

La observo con cuidado en los brazos de un sonriente Japón – ella es… - una sonrisa tomaba forma en su siempre somnoliento rostro - … nuestra hija -.

-Si Grecia-san – no podía dejar de observara a la pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos cafes – Bienvenida, Roció – dijo con dulzura.

-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-

-Alemania, Alemania – Italia tenía a su pequeña niña en brazos y a su pareja a un lado observando a sus dos amores – se parece a ti – dijo contento.

-Pero con tus ojos – dijo el Alemán con cariño, su pequeña niña nació rubia pero con los ojos de su Madre. Nunca creyó que algún día podría tener una familia pero ahora la tenía y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

-El es tu Papá Alemania y yo tu Mamá Italia – dijo tan alegre como siempre.

-Bienvenida, Lorelei – Alemania tomo la manita de su hija.

-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-

-Cárgalo primero – dijo Hungría una vez que su bebe salió al mundo.

-Es un niño – Austria se mostraba sorprendido pero con un sonrisa en los labios.

-Espero que haya sacado tu talento musical – la Húngara sonrió tomando a su niño en brazos.

-Yo espero que no sea un indecente – su tono era medio en broma y medio serio.

Rio un poco ante lo dicho por el Austriaco sin dejar de ver al pequeño castaño de ojos verdes – Bienvenido, Christopher.

-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-

-Te matare en cuanto pueda levantarme, bastardo – bramo Romano viendo como España cargaba a la bebe que hacía unos segundos llego al mundo.

-Es hermosa – dijo soñador sin prestar atención a lo que el otro decía.

-Dame a mi hija, no quiero que se le peque lo idiota a tan temprana edad – España solo rio y le entrego a la pequeña de cabellos cobrizo – saco tus ojos – dijo tranquilo sin dejar de verla.

-Y tu rostro.

-Bienvenida, Chiara – sonrió con verdadera alegría tras decir aquello.

-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-

-Es tan pequeña Su-san – Finlandia tenía en brazos a su hija.

-Como tu – Suecia estaba a su lado también contemplando a la pequeña rubia.

-Y tan linda – acaricio con cuidado su rostro – prometo cuidarte y quererte mucho.

Suecia sonrió ante lo dicho e hizo la misma promesa – Bienvenida, Claudia.

-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-

-No cabe duda que la hicimos con mucho amour – Francia observaba maravillado a la pequeña bebe en brazos de Canadá.

-Sí, y es nuestra Francia-san – Canadá tenia pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, el dolor que había sentido realmente valió la pena.

-Así es, mon petit – se inclino un poco más para darle un beso en la frente a la recién nacida – Bienvenida mon bella Rose…

-Gabrielle – completo el castaño sin apartar sus ojos de la pequeña rubia de ojos azul violáceos.

-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-

-Ahahahaha será un héroe como su padre – EUA gritaba a toda voz los maravilloso que era y seria su hijo, no había dejado de hacerlo desde que el bebe salió al mundo.

-¡Deja de gritar! Vas a asustarlo – regaño Inglaterra viendo a su hijo que le sonreía alegre, tal parecía que estaba todo menos asustado.

-Lo siento – el mayor se acerco dándole un beso a Inglaterra quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse – vedad que perdonas a tu Dad – se dirigió al pequeño que soltó una risita en respuesta, los dos mayores se sorprendieron un poco pero de inmediato sonrieron.

-Bienvenido, Aaron – dijeron al bebe rubio de ojos azules.

-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-

Desde que entro a la sala Rusia tomo la mano de México y no la soltó en ningún momento - ¿México está bien? Da – pregunto sin dejar de observar al doctor que llevaba a cabo la cesárea.

-Lo estoy – dijo cansado e impaciente, de pronto escucharon un llanto que no hizo más que acelerarles el corazón, su bebe había nacido.

-Felicidades, es un niño – el doctor le dio al pequeño.

-Es hermoso, Rusia – no podía estar más emocionado, jalo la mano del albino y lo hizo inclinarse para que viera a su hijo.

-Da – Rusia los veía sin poder creerlo, tenía un hijo y lo mejor era que lo tuvo con la persona que amaba.

-No puede ser – la voz del doctor se escucho sorprendida y de inmediato llamo la atención de la pareja preocupándolos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – México se sobresalto y Rusia de inmediato se irguió amenazante.

Pero no obtuvieron respuesta, el doctor se concentro de nuevo en el vientre del Mexicano – enfermera una manta, ¡rápido! – antes de que la pareja volviera a decir algo otro llanto se dejo escuchar.

-Felicidades… también han tenido una niña – anuncio el hombre mostrándoles otro bultito, los dos países solo lo veían con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Una… niña? – pregunto aun en shock el moreno, el doctor puso la niña en brazos al albino - ¿Rusia? – llamo a su pareja que veía fijamente a la pequeña, todo esto ambientado por el llanto de ambos bebes.

-Es… preciosa – una sonrisa apareció en el blanco rostro – gemelos, México – dijo mientras acercaba a la niña para que su otro padre la tomara también en brazos.

-Gemelos –repito acomodando con cuidado a su hija en su brazo izquierdo, al instante ambos bebes dejaron de llorar como si se reconocieran el uno al otro y abrieron sus ojos que curiosos observaron su alrededor.

Ambos países no podían despegar su vista de esos pequeños seres, sus matitas de cabello de un tono castaño platinado y los vivaces ojos de un violeta profundo rodeado de un precioso iris café.

-Bienvenidos Emilio y… - México hizo una pausa que Rusia aprovecho para continuar – Amelia – los pequeños sonrieron al escuchar aquello como si lo entendieran y les gustara.

El equipo de doctores y enfermeras se reunieron en el descanso que comunicaba los pasillos en donde se encontraban las habitaciones donde hacía poco sucesos increíbles y maravillosos ocurrieron. A pesar de sentirse exhaustos las sonrisas no abandonaban sus rostros, sin duda había sido una experiencia que jamás olvidarían, después de todo no siempre ayudabas a traer al mundo a nuevas vidas, a nuevas naciones.

* * *

Un review me haría muy feliz..por cada comentario los pequeños harán de las suyas~(?)

Si realmente quieren que la siga solo digamenlo y sino, pues... no hagan nada.

Nos leemos~


End file.
